Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat B
Heat B of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the second of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on April 13th, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Manta vs Triobyte vs Mad Cow Bot At the start, Manta immediately slammed into the side of Trilobyte, pushing it around the arena with Trilobyte helpless to do anything to stop it. Manta then drove it over the the flame pit, with Mad Cow Bot still staying clear of the others. Trilobyte immediately broke down afterwards and Mad Cow Bot came into the action and attacked Trilobyte's back end, ripping off the cloth on its back wedge which in turn, tangled up Mad Cow Bot's drum. Manta then spun its blade up and attacked Trilobyte's back end as well. Refbot counted out Trilobyte and Sir Killalot picked the large Trilobyte up. Sir Killalot then spun Trilobyte around, upending and falling back down crushing Mad Cow Bot in the process. Sir Killalot then flipped Trilobyte over and placed it on the floor flipper which launched it across the arena. Qualified: Manta & Mad Cow Bot Rocky-Bot-Boa vs The Bat vs Medusa Oblongata Rocky-Bot-Boa quickly drove into the side of The Bat, pushing it into Medusa Oblongotta and ripping off one its wings. The Bat then hit Rocky-Bot-Boa with its flywheel, bending one of their spikes. It then hit Medusa Oblongotta several times, knocking it into Sergeant Bash's corner patrol zone. Medusa Oblongotta managed to get out of the corner, but appeared to have broken down. Rocky-Bot-Boa pushed Medusa Oblongotta into the arena wall, then pushed The Bat into Medusa Oblongotta as well. The Bat hit Rocky-Bot-Boa with its flywheel again, launching it into the air and ripping off the top panel of Rocky-Bot-Boa. Sir Killalot picked Medusa Oblongotta up and spun it around, flipping it upside-down. Rocky-Bot-Boa then pushed The Bat into the arena wall, immobilizing it as well. Refbot counted out The Bat and the house robots pushed it into the pit. However, the Judges intervened, stating that as Medusa Oblongotta was also immobile at the time of The Bat being counted out, the battle should be taken to a Judges' decision. 2-1, The Bat was sent through over Medusa Oblongotta on a split decision. Qualified: Rocky-Bot-Boa & The Bat Round 2 Manta vs Rocky-Bot-Boa Manta tried to spin its blade up, but it quickly stopped working. Manta then got under Rocky-Bot-Boa and pushed it around for a bit. Manta then pressed the pit button but Rocky-Bot-Boa got under Manta and pushed it into Shunt, who axed the semi-finalist's top. Manta got away but Rocky-Bot-Boa pushed it into another corner patrol zone where Sir Killalot attacked it. At the end of the fight, both robots were slowly running out of power. Rocky-Bot-Boa hit Manta's side with its spike while Sir Killalot drove on top of Manta just as time ran out. The judges decided that Manta was showing more signs of immobilization and decided to eliminate it on a very close split decision. Winner: Rocky-Bot-Boa The Bat vs Mad Cow Bot Both robots spun their weapons up, but The Bat struck the side of Mad Cow Bot, flipping it over. Mad Cow Bot, who was invertible, was able to still run, but now it seemed that one of their drive wheels was broken. The Bat had also lost the belt to their flywheel, rendering it useless. It struck The Bat several times with its drum, knocking both of its wings off and damaging its wheel guard. The Bat pressed the pit release button and tried using its rear wedge to push Mad Cow Bot. The house robots separated the two competitors but Mad Cow Bot lost the belt to their drum. The Bat pushed Mad Cow Bot towards the flame pit. Mad Cow Bot spun madly around the flames but couldn't get away. Time ran out and The Bat won on a judges' decision, which Mick Foley later referred to as a split decision. Winner: The Bat Final Rocky-Bot-Boa vs The Bat As the fight began, Rocky-Bot-Boa avoided The Bat's flywheel and pushed it sideways into the corner patrol zone where Shunt axed it. Rocky-Bot-Boa then drove under The Bat and pushed it into Sir Killalot's corner as well. The Bat escaped from Sir Killalot's claws and chased after Rocky-Bot-Boa. Rocky-Bot-Boa was careful to dodge the weapon of The Bat, only attacking from the side. It pressed the pit release button and pushed The Bat onto the flame pit, where the wings of The Bat caught fire. The Bat was beginning to show signs of impaired mobility, making it easy for Rocky-Bot-Boa to push The Bat into the pit, despite the release button having been pressed by The Bat shortly beforehand. Heat Winner: Rocky-Bot-Boa Trivia *This episode featured the highest number of split decisions in the whole of Robot Wars, with the Judges in disagreement over three different battles. *A running gag was used at the end of each Rocky-Bot-Boa victory, where Mick Foley and Douan Bingham would knowingly repeat the same interview, which would end with Bingham saying "well at least you had a prime, Mick!" Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice